


Brother Assassin

by Estellestafford



Category: American Assassin (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Assassin - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Brotherly Love, But only in the extra ending, Crossover, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, M/M, Mitch is Trigger happy, Mostly Season Six is ignored, Mpreg, Not described a lot, Persistent Stiles, Romance, Slightly - Freeform, Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Mitch and Stiles run into each other while Mitch was looking for a target. Mitch is not sure if this is the best thing or the worse thing.  Stiles is his usual persistent self, and forces Mitch to find love and become part of the pack, regardless of what he wanted, Mitch learns to live with it.AKAStiles finds his older brother by accident and he is an Assassin named Mitch Rapp.





	Brother Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Alternate Universe, everything is pretty much the same up to season six. Stiles FBI training is mentioned, but I didn't watch much of season 6. I know nothing about guns or being an Assassin. It all came from google and the movie. I used a database that actually tells you what guns where used in the movie. I apologize for any incorrect information. I tried to at least mention every main character.

Brother Assassin 

It started like this. 

Mitch was after a target, another snake that needed the head cut off, well in this case shot off. He opened the door, and what he got was red eyes and sharp claws. He shouted at the guy to get out of his way, at least he thought it was a guy, until he shot it. The guy just looked annoyed. He wondered how he knew what the guy was feeling when he had no eyebrows. The sniveling old man hid beyond, “Please save me.” 

“Shut up,” the red eyed man yelled. Mitch shot him again, the man just growled louder. And while he had indeed flinch, other that he did not see bothered by it. 

“Derek did you get the…” a face that looked similar to his but younger, stared at him. 

He knew that face. 

One day, when he needed more resources, he had gone into headquarters and a young woman had given him information about a brother he never knew about. Mitch had been adopted when he was first born, he never knew his other parents. Apparently, they gave him up, because at the time they could not literally afford to feed him or so the woman who handed him the pictures speculated. They searched for him when things got better, and Mitch has no idea what happened afterwards nor had he really cared. He was pissed off they had kept a secret from him.  
He had confronted the deputy director with this information, of course she knew. She always knew. She had no right, but he made it clear that it was stupid because he was never going to stop, until all those bastards who were behind his fiancée’s death was dead. And he had no intention of looking for his family.  
He never thought he be found. 

He stared at the kid, there would be no denial of the resemblance. They would be twins, expect Mitch was an inch shorter, and slightly wider than the kid.  
So he knew who this kid was, “Hello Mieczyslaw,” He pronounced perfectly, it was no harder than any other name had to pronounce for his missions. “Will you please get out my way?” 

“How the hell can you say my name? I can’t even say it! Why do we look alike? Oh God, stop pointing that gun at Derek, believe me I like to shoot himself myself sometimes but…” 

“Stiles,” the large man creature growled. Mitch had seen some strange things in his day, but this was something on whole other level. This guy was not human. That he knew, the elongated teeth and lack of eyebrows gave that a way, but regardless of what this guy was, he had a mission. 

“Is he always this chatty,” Mitch had pulled out another gun prepared to shoot, but the question was from genuine curiosity. 

“What the hell?” Stiles exclaimed as he pulled out a Glock 17, rather common but there was nothing wrong with that. Mitch used one, often himself he also carried a submachine gun (or actually he borrowed those from his targets) and an M95 sniper rifle. It was the way the kid held the gun that told Mitch the kid probably was not a bad shot. “Can’t we talk this out?” 

“Just give me him,” he pointed to the old man they been standing in of the front whole time. “This man was responsible for organizing the death of over dozen families.” 

“We can’t, believe me I would if I could.” And there was a slight sad edge in his voice which indicated his sincerity. The wolf man, man wolf, that was no….a werewolf. Mitch concluded a werewolf stood next to his brother ready to leap if he made a false move. “Whatever you think he has done, he has done a lot worse, but he is the only one with the cure for a friend of mine, so I can’t.” 

“You know you talk too much.” Mitch cocked the gun. 

“And for a bad ass assassin you’re kind of stupid, but I wasn’t going to be rude enough to point that out.” Stiles suddenly grinned. “This was all a distraction.” 

“What are you?” The next thing he knew he was on the fucking floor with a heavy weight that came from behind. He had not heard the guy approached. And he did not even see who or what had hit him, because there was an earth shattering scream and he could not do anything. He could see her though, she stood there, beautiful, smiling and suddenly shot over again. This was exactly how he felt that day, rendered helpless. 

When the chaos stopped, they were gone.  
\--------BA-------------  
Two weeks later…

Mitch’s target was literately wrapped in a big blue bow with a note that said: 

Sorry, big brother, see you soon. 

Stiles,

P.S. Never pronounce that monstrosity of a name again. 

Mitch smirked, and knew the next time he saw the guy he would pronounce it loudly and perfectly.  
\----------BA------------  
And then when he goes after his next target. There they are. He was initially confused when he saw half of the cell was already taken out. Then he saw a black wolf with red on its muzzle. He knew somehow, especially when he saw his brother shooting at a couple of men at a time that was the werewolf. He also was proven right about his theory that the young man was not half a bad shot, though he could work on his long distance aiming. 

After the glance over, Mitch just sighed and took the others out. 

He said Stiles name perfectly before he left earning a squawk out of the boy and a snort from the wolf. 

After that, he reluctantly accepted their help from time to time. Sure, he could handle a lot, but a large wolf, sure made quick work of things, so he could get his target and information quickly. Then every once awhile there be someone so off the grid, not even he could locate them. If Mitch could up with a vague area, Derek could track them down. 

Mitch took note, that when Stiles came, there was Derek, sometimes he brought other people. There was the boy with mopey brown hair and being a werewolf made complete sense because he looked like a puppy dog. There was a beautiful woman that could scream abnormally, and obviously had some training and from the fighting style from the guy who could he set himself on fire. There was a mouthy blond who it was obvious Stiles had a frenemy relationship with. The one who surprised him the most was a tiny girl that took out a whole building with just her will. She was powerful, but then she would smile at him and tell him to be safe that Stiles would worry. Not that he cared about what Stiles would think, but he admitted she made it hard for him to deny her request.  
But no matter who extra was there, Derek was always there. And he claimed it was because Stiles was such an idiot, he probably trip over sand and end up in a hole somewhere without him. Mitch suspected there was more to it than that, though all that was probably true, but he was more curious about how Stiles could find him.  
Stiles was amazing at research. Mitch, had to admit from time to time there were things Stiles could find that Mitch had trouble with. He supposed that skill which probably involved going through illegal documents that would get Stiles thrown into a dark black, if anyone could figure out how Stiles did it was how he always found Mitch. Not even his bosses could find him half the time. They would just send a message out to his encrypted email and hope he would get it, which he did. 

So that was how things worked out, Stiles and Derek would just pop up. Mitch reluctantly would take their assistance. They would part ways until the next time.  
This went on for about three months when one day everything changed. 

Stiles got himself almost killed by a Rogue Assassin who targeted Mitch. Stiles, the idiot jumped and took the bullet, while Derek tried to track the guy’s partner. And Mitch could not believe it, but he actually felt fear, fear of losing something, he had not known he even wanted. 

He and Derek got into a yelling match once Stiles was safe in the hospital. Derek wrapped his hands around his throat, claws pierced through edges of his skin, “If he dies…” 

“You die,” Mitch finished with a sneer and a glare. He then shot Derek right in the foot. He could not see it through the shoe, but he had no doubt it was already healed. He wanted to hurt something or someone, but he knew hurting Derek really was not the answer even if he could heal. They were both really angry at themselves but instead they put their rage on the other. 

They both said it, “You were supposed to protect him!” 

“You’re his brother!” 

“You’re his lover!” 

“What?” Derek looked confused as he let him go, as if he had said some kind of spell he took a step back, a bit startled. 

“What are Earth do you think you’re doing son.” A voice broke through from behind. Mitch took in the man with the same eyes as him and watched as they widened. Though, the man still had his right  
hand on his hostler. 

“Sorry sir,” Derek looked abashed and Mitch did not respond at all. His gun was already hidden within his clothes. 

“You, oh my god, you like an older Stiles. Is this something supernatural?” He looked over at Derek for confirmation. 

“No,” The werewolf replied as his face retracted back to normal. 

“How?” 

“I’m your first born, so I suppose that’s the reason why I look like your son, because biological I Am.” he answered curtly. 

The sheriff’s eyes softened, “Mitch?” and he simply nodded in confirmation. “Of course, sorry um so--” he caught himself, “Not used to reasonable explanations around here.”  
“Yes, I’ve caught that. So you named me.” He noted. 

“Yeah, after my father,” He ran a hand through his hair, “it was one thing we asked from your adoptive parents was to keep your name. We looked but it was a closed adoption and the parents well…” 

“My parents,” 

“They just took off with you and never would contact us back.” Mitch simply nodded. 

“God, how did you two even find each other?” 

“Stiles was being Stiles,” Derek interrupted. 

Then it was like a light switch had gone off as his face deepened back to worry, “Derek can you explain to me what’s going on? Including what is happening with both my sons.”  
Derek began to talk, as much as he talked anyway. And Mitch walked off, all he can think was he needed a target, something to tear apart. Nobody called his name, nobody tried to find him. 

\--------***-------

Another two months go by, somehow he found himself in a warehouse aiming with his rifle. And then about ten different giant blue snakes break through the concrete and Mitch does not have much time to think before he is balancing himself on the ground. 

Stiles’ entire gang was there. The young pretty girl with black hair and gorgeous brown eyes, fries them, but somehow that does not kill them. There are claws, blood, loud shouts, and shrilling everywhere. Mitch jumped onto one and began to wrestle it to the ground. 

And there was Stiles in the middle with some large leather-bond book. And the moron started to yell at him, “What are you doing here? You don’t call, you don’t write, well email anyway.” Mitch held up his gun above Stiles head. It amazed him how Stiles was able to yell at him while still researching the book. It also amazed him that such a multi-faceted attention span just did not come in handy when it came to his own life. 

He shot probably a whole clip of bullets into it. Then took his knife and ripped its head off. Black and blue goo was everywhere. It really was disgusting. 

When everything was said and done, Stiles still walked up to him and punched him in the stomach, “Thank you for saving my life but you’re still an asshole. And you’re lucky we have similar faces, there’s no way I can justify ruining that face,” Stiles rubbed his hand, “Damn that hurt. Should have known better. You are all muscle.” Derek had no hesitation to grab his hand and Mitch noticed the black veins. He also noticed Derek’s eyes took in everything. He also could not miss that you could check someone out, while making sure nothing’s broken, Derek seemed to be a master. The way his eyes took in from his toes to his head, but lingering at Stiles legs, and no doubt that was a dick check. 

Mitch had forgotten what it was like to feel embarrassed. It was a strange sensation. It felt oddly normal, and missed, if he were honest with himself.  
Stiles whined at the prodding, “I’m fine…ow, okay when did that happen,” Derek had barely touched his rib in reaction to Stiles unexpected response, he grabbed his hands again. 

“To keep you quiet,” Derek said, such an awful liar. Mitch rolled his eyes as looked toward the open past all the rubble.  
But before he left, he took a deep breath and asked, “Will you stop risking your fucking life if I come to dinner once in a while?” It was an odd question, but somehow he knew that was what Stiles had wanted this whole time. 

Stiles thought about it for a second and nodded, “but you got to let Derek and the others help you from time to time if it gets bad, especially if it is weird, well weirder than usual. I imagine being an assassin is not considered normal.” 

“Okay,” he agreed with arms crossed. “But you can’t be here.” There was a stare off between the look alikes Mitch’s hard glare vs. Stiles determined one. 

“Only when it’s weird related.” 

“No, I won’t see you hurt again.” He said firmly, except that tiny little crack at the end of his sentence. 

“Ahh you do care,” Stiles smiled wide, but it quickly blended back to that unrelenting expression of stubborn resolve, “but I still have to come.” 

“No more stupid moves would be a start though,” Derek growled interruption. He had watched the exchange between the brothers the whole time. 

“Not a chance, that’s who he is,” Jackson shouted as he Ethan walked toward his car to head home, “He is an idiot.” 

“Not more so than the master himself,” He retorted. 

Jackson turned to head back toward Stiles, “Did you just call me an idiot.” 

“Wow, two points you figured it out,” Stiles replied. 

“Stiles,” Kira interrupted and Mitch could not help but notice her

“Are you okay?” She had been with Scott and Malia on the outside of the entrance taking down the source that had kept the creatures alive. They had come with her. 

“I’m fine,” She kissed him on the cheek. 

“Good,” 

“Yeah buddy you had us worry,” Scott slung arm around Stiles who had flinched a bit and looked up at Mitch’s serious stare and Jackson who looked as if he was about to say something. Ethan had slipped a hand into Jackson. “Was I interrupting something?” Scott had that dopey puppy expression across his face. 

“You know it makes me jealous when you flirt with other people,” Ethan whispered to him, but of course everyone heard what was said to Jackson. And Ethan grinned, because that was exactly what he wanted and to watch Jackson turn red for entirely different reason then angry. 

Stiles had smiled a bit, “Aww you two really are cute.” 

“Don’t you make fun of my boyfriend Stiliniski,” Jackson began to tighten his fist. 

“Only a little, but I am happy for you two.” Stiles said genuinely and Jackson relaxed.

“Thanks,” He responded sincerely and clung closer to Ethan. 

“Are you done? I was having a discussion here.” Mitch stated as he rolled his eyes. 

“More like a negotiation,” Stiles said. 

“Yes, well here is my final offer,” Mitch crossed his arms, “I come to dinner you stay away from Rogue assassins, Dictators, and the head leaders of terrorists’ organization. I been trained to deal with them.” 

“I am training to deal with them too.” 

“Stiles what have you gotten into?” Lydia questioned as joined the group. “You are an intern. You’re supposed focus on your studies and train. It was why we tried to keep you away from Beacon Hills, so you wouldn’t worry.” 

“Well,” Stiles shot up and winced. Derek pulled him back down. 

“He is Stiles. That was never going to happen.” Derek noted, “But it doesn’t mean he has to be a complete dumbass. Did you have to bait the damn things?” 

“It worked didn’t it?” He dared Derek to argue. And ignore the pleasantness he felt that Derek truly knew who he was as a person. 

“An FBI agent is not the same as an assassin.” Mitch threw in, as he grabbed his equipment. 

“Well at least you didn’t say the CIA is better.” Stiles scowled a bit. 

“We are,” he quirked a small smile. 

“Wow guess Derek won the ‘longest without a smile contest’ I got you only after ten months. Yes!” He held his hand up, nobody smacked it, “Come on, Derek took honestly like ten years.” There were nods and murmurs of agreement all the way round. 

“It did not take ten,” the large wolf only slightly whined. 

“No it sure felt like it, maybe it was...”

“Three and a half,” Lydia stated. “It was in September. Something to do with babbling about fish vs. bunnies as a reproduction example.” Derek smiled a tiny smile and Mitch just smirk. 

“That’s a possibility,” Derek agreed. 

Everyone went home, and Mitch even waved goodbye before disappearing again for a while. Stiles had grinned wide and big. Derek just shoved him into the passenger side of his jeep. 

“I can drive,” Stiles complained. 

“No,” Derek simply said as he started the engine. Stiles did not make it 15 minutes before he was passed out a on the wolf’s shoulder. Derek just grinned the whole time. He felt his heart at ease at the sight of the young man. 

And he knew he was not the only one. 

\--------***----------

Mitch meeting his biological father was odd. His father was awkward around him, and nothing like the father who raised him. His dad, was always dressed up with a wide smile. Mitch remembered adjusting his father’s tie sometimes, his dad wanted him to feel like a grown up. This man was different. He lived a more relax lifestyle, was into sports, and easily made nervous. 

Nor he or Mitch knew what do about each other. They just kind of followed Stiles’ lead. 

Stiles just acted like it was normal as he stuffed plates in Mitch’s hand, “You get to wash dishes tonight dad. Mitch set the table.” He stared at him dumbfounded. “You do know where plates go.” The fearless Assassin just shook his head. “They go over here. On the table.” Stiles tilted his head in the direction of the small round kitchen table. 

“Don’t be a smartass.” Mitch growled. 

“Swear jar,” his father said, “everyone has to pay a quarter.” Mitch took in the jar that sat on small table outside the kitchen. He saw it earlier, he was trained to instantly notice things, exits, possible weapons, but now he saw it was half full. 

“And who’s responsible for this amount?” He looked over at Stiles who messed with some kind of garlic sauce mixture. Mitch grinned a bit, he already knew, of course, having heard the boy cuss plenty of times in the middle of battles. 

“Oh fuck, my sauce. I know dad.” Stiles said, which confirmed the older brother’s suspicions. 

Mitch smiled as he looked for a quarter, “Wow, and how long go was this empty.” He dropped the quarter. 

Noah grinned, “Only two months ago, though it would be fuller if I made him put it in every time, but kid does have it rough in love with a werewolf and all.” He smiled fondly. 

“You noticed that too.” Mitch looked over at him. 

“Yeah,” He agreed, “it used to worry me. I mean he liked the Martin girl for years and years. And all the sudden one day, it was Derek this, Derek that, and would he stop taking his shirt off? All these complaints, Lydia had been perfect without flaws. She was a goddess as he described her. This is different because he complains about Derek as much he praises him. It’s like he doesn’t’ want to like the guy.” Noah shook his head. 

“He seems alright, but I do have the urge to shoot him a lot.” Mitch shrugged. 

Noah chuckled a bit, “Not Stiles, I hope, though I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Stiles is an annoying little,” He found another quarter in his pocket and his father let out a loud laugh, “shit.” 

“Yep that he is,” He replied with pride. 

“But Derek is so idiotic, he follows him like a puppy and I just….I had someone once…and…” He can see her in his bed under the covers with that shy but enticing smile. Katrina. He shook it off, only to see for just second another girl with a big smile. This time dark hair. 

“Yeah, you think would those two idiots would stop wasting so much time.” Noah agreed with a shake of his head. 

“Not a chance.” Mitch smirked. 

And just like that they connect over Stiles.  
\---------***------------

Mitch came by at first, every couple months, than every other month, then by the third year every couple weeks. He got to know all of Stiles’ friends more than in those tiny moments he had seen in battle. Scott, as was his first impression was like a puppy, or like an over-friendly stray, who goes up to someone regardless if they are holding a long range rifle, expecting to befriended. Jackson whom he had shot twice, was a dick, but he only shot him twice because he looked out for all his friends and his fights with Stiles were mostly just verbally sparing at its best for fun. Ethan, Jackson’s boyfriend, who he suspected was the reason that Jackson was only annoying enough to be shot twice was genuinely a nice guy who somehow got some of his dark humor. There had been Lydia, he would always been wary of her power, because of what she had done to him. Also she was scary, because she did not need to hold a gun to get everyone around to follow her commands. Jordan who was her newly married husband was wrapped around Lydia’s finger, but he was confident enough in his own skin to stand up against her if needed. There was Malia, who was actually pretty fun, she kept everyone humble around her with her blunt remarks. She could take it as well as he could serve it. Liam was just adorable, he admitted, Theo was just evil, which he thought his brother was kind of evil, until Theo. Isaac who visited time to time, staying with the Argents, was adorable like Scott, but was a devil in his own right. Then there was Scott’s ex, Kira.  
She was…he had noticed her despite himself, every time he saw her. There were small remnants of her that did remind of the love of his life. And yet she was different. She was the sweetest person he met, but extremely fierce and not intimidate by the boys at all. Katrina had been sweet all around, and not a fighter at all, but was clever as he and Stiles probably are. Kira was not stupid by any means, but the combination of her compassion and fierce warrior personality were part of her best attributes and it was mainly who she was. He really had tried not to be friends, but how could anyone not like Kira. 

They were all gathered at the Hale’s new house. It had been the first house of many, each pack member had their own house, unless married to one another of course and Stiles. Derek’s surprising was a two bedroom. What the second bedroom was for, Mitch did not know, considering where he would want Stiles at. The biggest house was Scott’s and Malia’s, a four bedroom, no doubt planning for a couple of little puppies of their own one day. Stiles still lived a way from the preserve and did not have a house. Stiles acted like it did not both him that Derek had houses made for Isaac and Jackson, but not him. 

Mitch knew why, though with his martyr bullshit, Mitch did not understand why he did not just build one for Stiles anyway. 

Kira came outside when he was sitting outdoors taking it all in. She offered her hand, small but not completely delicate, slightly calloused. She smiled, “So we officially meet now.” She pulled her hand a way, “Not time for much conversation before.” 

“No,” He agreed as he stared at the stars. He barely noticed them when he was on the hunt. He had to admit it was nice to enjoy the sight for once. 

“You know, Stiles talks about you a lot.” 

“He talks about everything a lot.” Mitch noticed at the corner of his eye the moment she pushed her hair back. 

“Yeah, well he really talks about you. You know he usually talks around things. I don’t think he realizes people notice. Scott doesn’t, of course, adorable naïve still after all these years.” There was something about the way she talked about Scott’s naivety. There was a sense of loss there. 

“I caught that,” He admitted, still he had not looked directly at her. 

“It’s weird you know,” Now her stare was weighted on him. “You look so much like him, but you are nothing…and I.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing, I….never been attracted to Stiles, but,” She blushed, “you are very handsome.” 

He gave a tiny smile at the sweetest thing he ever seen. He then shook it off, “I’m going to join the others, now.” He walked back into the house.  
\--------***------------  
He figured it would end there. She would be this sweet girl, he would see from time to time. He would think she was nice, and maybe sometimes let himself wonder what it would be like with her.  
Then one day a Demonic wolf five times his size came after her. He thought for a moment, this would be where he watched another person he cared about die. He was on the ground bound by some kind of spell next to his brother as he watched the man he loved being torn apart for his wolf to add to the witch’s demonic pet. Kira was somehow resistant to her magic and just ran toward the beast. He knew she was a warrior, but there was something how she was in control the whole time. How she let out her power bringing the creature to its knees. And before it got back up she brought her sword down with a precise grace.  
\-------***--------  
They kissed and it was nice. Her lips are light in touch, but she knew what she wanted and was able to guide him into more.  
They go back to the Hale complex and she showed him her small house. It was full of history, rare weapons, but there are also pictures of the pack everywhere. Her family photos in the living room by her comic book collection. She had a modest flat screen with a few select movies that Stiles would actually approve, seeing Stars Wars, among it.

“Did Stiles buy you that?” He noted as he took everything in sight. 

“No I did, I liked it.” She grabbed his hand. 

“I’m not really into Scifi,” He admitted and did not let go of her, “but Stiles made me watch that the first night I stayed over. It wasn’t bad.” 

“No, it’s pretty great.” She kissed him again. Then she blushed, “Am I being too forward. I used not be like that, but life.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“You’re not,” He pulled back a loose strand. And he leaned in and laid a soft kiss, tasting her lips. He pushed all his doubts away and he knew he did not deserve her, but god he wanted her. 

They end up in bed, tangled in sheets. He was gentle yet desperate as he caressed every part of her body. He ran his hand up and down her thighs. His lips took in the tips of her breast. She kissed him with that sweetness of hers, slow, a little unsure but she used her finger tips and lips and felt up every inch of him. She surprised him when she took him in, all with her wet mouth.  
It does not take long before he released himself into her mouth.  
And the night does not end until, after he has put himself into her wetness twice, and has made her completely sated with his fingers. 

It was a bit awkward. He had not touch a woman in so long, but he managed to maneuver his fingers just right, until she arched at his touch. 

They woke up the next morning and she had that smile. Wide and beautiful, and the perfect reflection of utter happiness.  
He stuck around a few days. They have breakfast at her house, he found that she really does not cook, but he has discovered a few dishes over the years and delighted her with his expertise.  
He came back after the next mission. 

They take walks and he opened up a little about his life before all this. He has his regular meals with the sheriff and his brother. He called her before he left again. 

And then came back again. 

They train together, she actually teaching him more than he thought he knew. She gets him to drink tea and shows him how to mediate. He really started to deal with some of his angry. He able to talk to her and to Stiles. Stiles told him about the Nogitsune and Mitch told him he could not even blame it on a demon anymore. Kira told him later when he brought up that memories sometimes felt like demons. 

He kept coming back, again, and again. 

Before he knew it, she talked about meeting the parents. And he thought surely they are not that far they only knew each other for….And it hits him that they been dating for four months.  
When he realized he might be in love with her. He just leaves one morning without telling her, he went after an extremely well hidden and dangerous terrorist cell. 

____________***___________  
When he somehow managed to come back alive. Stiles smacked him so hard upside the head; he thought he might actually gotten a headache. 

“You idiot! How could you do that to her!” He practically screamed. He has never seen him this upset. The sheriff was in the corner and watched everything unfold with a calculating eye. He does not mention anything about quarters, even after the fifth curse word. Finally Stiles calmed down enough, for their father to gently convince him into calling Derek and let him talk to Mitch. 

“You go upstairs son, you know you can’t handle this, right now okay. Don’t make me ask Derek to come over.” He stared him down. 

“Fine I’ll call him.” He stumped up the stairs. 

“Sit down, son.” The sheriff said, neither corrected him on it. As Mitch stared warily at the table as he sat down. Noah sit two shots glasses down and pour some scotch into them. 

“You and Kira,” He said. 

“I don’t see how it is your business.” 

“If you want to live son, you going to have come up with something better than that, considering you disappeared again. I think you had serious feelings for her.” 

“Does it matter?” 

“It does now,” The sheriff took one last drink. Mitch had not even drank his, “She’s pregnant kid.” 

“What,” What does one do with that? 

“You are going to drink that now.” He grabbed it and swallowed it down hard. 

“How far along?” 

“She’s pass the first trimester,” He said, “So what happened Mitch, what made you run. Kira’s a nice girl and she’s already been to hell and back. I know things are complicated for you okay. Everything is complicated for everyone, but what you did, you walked out on everyone. You could have come to me, Stiles, hell Derek might have listened.” 

Mitch scoffed, “I don’t hardly remember what it is like to really talk to someone.” He would not cry. It would not bring any of them back and it would not make him feel better. The killing had not work out much, either but it did give him something else to focus on. 

“Won’t you give it try?” The older man encouraged. 

“I…I thought I loved her, and the last time, my fiancée was brutally murder, along with a lot of other people.” And that wall he had, it breaks a little. He does not sit down and confess everything but it does start something. “I know Kira is stronger, but I…if I fall in love again. I, won’t, I feel I might be betraying her.” 

“Look kid, I thought the same thing. I never got remarried myself, not yet, but lately I been thinking about Claudia. She loved, really loved me and to be honest I think she be the first one to smack upside the head and tell me to get out there again. She would have been disappointed in all the wallowing I did these years. So I have been seeing someone, and Stiles even approves, but its slow go. She just got a divorce a couple years ago. Anyway,” He sighed. “I don’t know your finance, but be honest, is this what she be happy to see you done with your life?” 

Mitch wiped his face and rolled his eyes, “I thought Stiles got his rambling from his mother.” 

Noah stopped midway at patting his shoulder, “Reflexes?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I probably would have punched you.” Mitch held out his hand instead. Noah shook it. 

“None of that was babble son, it’s all real alright,” He let go of his hand. 

“I’m not sure what Kira is going to do, but if I were you, I go talk to her.” Mitch nodded, “You should know,” He rubbed his neck as if already sensing the stress, “Stiles is going to make life a living hell  
for the next month or more.” 

He sighed, “I’m sure Derek will help.”

“No doubt, another drink.” 

“God yes.”  
\----------***----------  
He goes to Kira the next day. She slapped him a couple times and cried. Then she asked what she did wrong, as if she could do anything wrong. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“Nothing, I’m just a little fucked up and I’m crazy about you, so I freaked.” She cried in his arms for a while. 

And then she pulled back and there was that smile, “I’m kind of crazy about you too.” 

“Yeah,” He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter, putting his head over hers. She buried her face into him. 

“Yeah,” 

“So baby huh?” 

“Will you stay?” She asked. He knew it was not just about tonight, it was about for something much more than that. 

“Yeah, I will,” 

He explained to Kira that it will take a couple months to tie loose ends, so he will have to leave here and there, but he was going to quit his job. He did not know what he would do afterword, but he figured something out.  
\--------***--------  
Stiles was a demon in disguised. He just knew it. Kira may have been a little insecure and sometimes blew up at him for no reason, because she was scared he leave her again. Stiles however, constantly acts passively aggressive around him, slamming food, conveniently forgetting to tell him things that were important. He also verbally slaughtered him any chance he got, no matter how many times the Sheriff smacked him up the head. Then there are the pranks, the dyed hair, he glued his hand to the toilet, making him run in the preserve for hours on some elaborate goose chase. It got so bad, that even Derek started to tell Stiles to quit it. 

One day Mitch just cracked when he was tied to a wall with wipe cream in his face, “Stiles!” his little brother just laughed and took pictures. “You will stop this,” He commanded. 

“Uh dude you can’t make me do anything. You are never here long enough anyway.” 

It clicked in his head. Sure, Stiles was pissed about him leaving Kira, but he was also pissed that his big brother had left. 

“I’m sorry,” He said. 

“What?” Stiles put his phone in his pocket and leaned closer to Mitch, who has already broken partly free of his bonds. 

“I’m sorry I left okay. I freaked out. The last time I loved someone it ended badly.” 

“Yeah I know,” of course the asshole has looked at his file too. “But you have family now. You should have come to us.” 

“Yeah,” He agreed, and then he reached out and pulled Stiles into his creamed covered chest. 

“Hey,” Stiles whined as Mitch took his free hand and rub some of the cream on his face. Stiles broke out into laughter.

Mitch just grinned. All was forgiven.  
\----------***----------------  
He then has to deal with the CIA, quitting was not easy but with all he has done. He was able to pull some favors that allowed him to be free. Free, he had not even known he had put himself in jail, but he was free. Free, to finally live his life, under the new identity of Stiliniski. They still call him Mitch though.  
He does not ask Kira to marry him, but he does move in with her. He slept on the couch a couple weeks, before Kira asked him to join her in bed.  
\-----****--------

Everything was good. He has regular dinners with his brother and father. The pack sometimes joined, and Derek more often than not.  
Which lead him to a problem he could no longer stand ignore. If he can be happy, so should his little brother …Derek was a stubborn martyr of an imbecile. So Mitch only knew one thing to do. He met Derek at the preserve. Derek was transforming back when the gun was pointed directly into his face, his hazel eyes staring down the length of it. He looked confused at first but when he saw Mitch did not move the gun, the teeth came out. 

“What are you doing, Mitch?” He snarled. 

“You get two choices.” He said still holding the gun, “I’m tired of my baby brother looking like a pining puppy. That’s not the look I like to see on him. He is special and he deserves to be happy.” 

“I know,” Derek nodded with a sad understanding, “that’s why I haven’t…” 

“And that’s exactly why you are going to. You ask my brother out or I’m going shoot you every day that you don’t. So go.” He clicked the gun. 

“You can’t make me…” The bullet pierced his thigh. “Mother fucker, and everyone thinks Stiles is crazy.” 

“Nobody is as crazy as me.” Mitch agreed, “That was the first shot.”

\------***-------  
Mitch had no idea how pathetic Derek could be, it took a whole week. And Mitch was not sure it was him, but more the fact Stiles seemed to become upset with Derek avoiding him. Derek did not want Stiles to accidently catch the blood on his shirt from the bullet wounds or get in between Stiles and his brother when he noticed something wrong. 

It annoyed Mitch to no end. 

It had made his little brother look even more miserable so much so, Stiles had flung the door to Derek’s loft and asked “Do you know?”  
Derek’s brows did the confusion dance. “Know what?” 

“You know now right, that’s why you can’t…” Stiles voice broke from its normal tone. 

“Can’t what?” Derek opened the door wide and began to head back to the couch. Stiles leaped inside and was practically on top of the wolf. 

“Look at me, because I freaking love you. I’m sorry it bothers you and…” Derek leaned into him, and wrapped around on his waist. It was inescapable and wonderful as his tongue explore the wetness of the man he loved. 

They broke apart. “It doesn’t, do you want to go out with me?” He grinned.  
\-------***-------

There was no shovel talk. There was no need for it and both Mitch and Derek knew it. Well, there was the father shovel talk, but Derek knew who to worry about more. The Sheriff might be reason with, Mitch had no clue what that was. 

When Stiles found out Mitch shot his boyfriend, Stiles yelled at him, “You crazy fucker, you shot him seven times.” And then he smacked Derek on the head, “You let him. ” 

Then Stiles hugged Mitch, “Thanks for looking out for me.” 

“Yeah,” was all Mitch had said. 

His little daughter was born April 22nd 2018, she had her mother’s eyes, and would probably look exactly like her, expect her hair seemed lighter and her nose was his. She was beautiful. They talked about it, and he named his little girl after both important people they had lost. 

They was of course a fight over who got to hold her. He let Kira’s parents go first, then Noah, and Stiles. After that it was an all-out battle.

 

 

Extra Ending: (Mpreg)  
And never ended, because he never had to find a babysitter, as there was always a long list of people willing to do it. 

Everything was perfect, until one day Stiles had seemed abnormally sick and Scott noted an irregularly in his heartbeat. 

It was life-alternating but not life ending. 

Stiles was pregnant. His baby brother. 

Mitch knew he was a hypocrite, so he gave Derek a 5 minutes start before he chased him down and shot him a couple times. 

Stiles smacked him upside the head and had said that this was unexpected, but not unwanted, so do not hurt the baby daddy, because he was going take him for all he was worth, anyway. There would be midnight runs to two towns over, lots of spending of Derek’s money, and all the curly fries he could want. He had a plan, a masterful one. 

Mitch had said “Maybe I should feel sorry for Derek,” Stiles had gasped at that, and their father had a good laugh at his expense.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this happened? I really don't know. I love American Assassin, and have seen siblings that were actually just a couple years apart look like twins, so yeah. Anyway lots of fun to write. Mitch is very angry in the movie, very angry, so I didn't think him being kind of trigger happy once finding out that werewolves could heal was much of a reach. He would never just shoot a normal human being without a reason, but werewolves not to say he doesn't seem they as human but with his angry he just ignores that logical thinking. Anyway don't know if I will ever do a crossover again, but I hope to write more teenwolf fics. There is a lot of uncompleted ones on my computer, it takes me awhile to revise, and edit.


End file.
